Return of the Hedgehog/Dimensional Distress
by Darkness Shade
Summary: After the saddening events in G.U.N. Strikes Back, Sonic and the others attempt to take G.U.N. out permenently. A past hero, however, gets a second chance and is thrown headlong into a dimensional trial. All parts now up!
1. Return of the HedgehogDimensional Distre...

Return of the Hedgehog/Dimensional Distress Part 1  
BY  
Sega1cool  
  
  
--------------------------------  
Knothole  
  
"Ryan!" Sonic shouted.  
Ryan's GUNDAM exploded sending a shockwave knocking Sonic's GUNDAM down.  
"RYAN!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!"  
Sonic awoke in a cold sweat, panting and trying to catch his breath.  
"Dude, it's been five days and I'm still having nightmares about that day."  
Sonic looked at his clock and saw that it was 3 o'clock.  
"Man, I'm never going to get back to sleep. Might as well take a walk around."  
Sonic got up, put his shoes on, and walked outside.  
As he went, he unbeknownenstly started walking towards the graveyard.  
"Huh? Well, since I'm here I might as well check on Ryan."  
Sonic walked slowly through the graveyard, past tombstones on those who had gone on before.  
As he neared Ryan's tombstone, Sonic noticed a figure tending to it.  
"What? Who could that be?" Sonic whispered to himself.  
The figure turned towards him and showed a pair of familiar red eyes.  
"Metal?!"  
Upon seeing it was only Sonic, Metal changed his eyes from the scary red to a calmer green.  
Sonic walked over to Metal to see what was up.  
"Metal, what are you doing out here so late?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Okay, you got me there, but what are you doing and how can you change your eye color like that?"  
"Well, the eye is thanks in part to Ryan. He figured that the red is just a bit to creepy."  
"I agree to that. Having green eyes makes you look less menacing." Sonic replied.  
"Anyway," Metal continued, "I feel I owe it to Ryan to try and pay my respects this way. After he  
went and gave me a second chance, I feel it is the least I can do. Plus, at this time I can come  
here and not draw attention, seeing that most of the populace still don't trust me too much. So   
why are you up?"  
"I had another nightmare about that day."  
"Oh. I miss him too, you know."  
"How can you? You have emotions?"  
"Another thing I can thank Ryan for. He managed to create a chip to simulate emotions. He really knew what  
to do."  
"Yeah, except when it comes to saving himself."  
"Hey, he did what he felt was right. He gave his life to save us. There is nothing more noble than that."  
"Do you think he could be alive somewhere? I mean we never did find his body."  
"Perhaps, even for a human he's pretty tough. But the way that GUNDAM blew, I doubt it."  
"Well, I won't give up hope. I know I'll see him again one day. I'll leave you to what you were doing. Good night  
Metal."  
"Good night, Sonic."  
As Sonic left, Metal hovered there looking down at Ryan's grave.  
"Where ever he is, I hope he knows he does have friends who miss him." Metal said as he shed what looked like a   
tear.  
  
-----------------------------  
Location: Unknown  
Time: Unknown  
What the hell has happend: Your guess is as good as mine  
  
Ryan came to in a strange white place.  
"Whoa, does my head hurt. Where the heck am I?"  
A mysterious man appeared and began to speak to Ryan.  
"Hello, Ryan."  
"Who are you?"  
"That is not important." said the mysterious man, "What is important is the choice you must make."  
"What do you mean by "choice"?"  
"We have determined that your good has given you the chance to win another try at life."  
"You mean go back and help my friends?"  
"Yes, but the trials are perilous and may prove dangerous. The choice is yours. Return to your previous life or  
remain here."  
"Hmm, tough choice. Well, I like to live on the edge. Show me what you got."  
"As I figured. You remind me of someone from a long time ago. Good luck."  
The mysterious man said a strange chant and Ryan disappeared to who knows where.  
"Your father would be so proud, Ryan." said the mysterious man.  
  
-------------------------------  
Back at Knothole  
  
"Okay you all know why we're here." Sally said to the others, "As we all know, G.U.N. has been weakend ever since  
the incident nearly a week ago. If we strike now, we may be able to finish them off."  
"Even if Ryan did take down their leader, how do we know that they don't have something hidden?" Tails asked.  
"Reconnisance of the base shows that they are in chaos and are no longer the organized military force they once  
were. If we strike soon, we may be able to finish G.U.N. off."  
"Then it's agreed. Even without the support of Ryan, we should be able to defeat them." Sonic said.  
  
--------------------------------  
CMF Headquarters  
  
The P.A. was blaring loudly, "Agents 001 and 002 please report to the control room."  
Ryan awoke and was shoke by what looked like a blue hedghog in a suit.  
"Sonic?"  
"Partner, wake up. HQ is calling us."  
"Okay, I'm coming."  
Ryan stood up and noticed he was in a suit as well.  
"Partner, here's your gun." Sonic said as he tossed Ryan a gold-plated pistol.  
Ryan holstered it and followed Sonic to the control room.  
  
"Ah, agents 001 and 002, glad you could join us." said their leader.  
"Sorry, Mam. Ryan was sawing wood." Sonic replied.  
"That can be forgiving. Now prepare for departure. All the needed info is in this disk." she said tossing a blue  
disk to Ryan.  
"Now go and good luck."  
-------------------------------  
Mission 1  
  
Ryan put the disk in his laptop.  
"Your mission is to infiltrate the Robotropolis museum. The museum is really a front for the evil Eggares foundation.  
Find info on their base and escape. Good luck!"  
"Okay, that makes the download." Ryan said. "Ahhh!"  
Someone shot the disk from his hand.  
"Not so fast." Said a short, pudgy man.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Snivleus and you'll never get this disk. Get them!"  
Suddenly, Ryan and Sonic were swarmed by a number of henchmen.  
After a few good shot and quick manuevers, they caught up to Snivleus.  
"Agent Reid, you will not escape." Snivleus said while pushing a remote control.  
The doors on either side of Ryan and Sonic slid down and the vents in the ceiling began pumping gas into the room.  
"It's a Gas Attack." Ryan said.  
"It's coming from the roof." Sonic said.  
Pulling a attachment from their jackets, they put a device on their guns.  
"Ah, special weapon devolpment #028, plastic bullets." Ryan said.  
"Yeah, whatever. Aim for the vents." Sonic replied.  
After a few seconds, the gas vents were plugged and they opened the door.  
"Look there he is. Damn, he got away." Ryan shouted.  
Going through another door they found a dead end.  
"He's over there, Ryan. We can shoot a hook to that clock." Sonic said.  
They pulled out Special Weapons development #146 Grappling Hook.  
"Careful, Aim, FIRE!"  
"Yes!" Ryan shouted as it successfully hooked the clock.  
Ryan and Sonic sled down the rope and crashed through the window.  
They saw it as a bit suspicious that no one was there.  
They entered the main wing and Snivleus was waiting for them.  
"You'll need more than this disk to find the satellite."  
They began to fill Snivelus full of lead.  
Eventually he fell off and pressed his remote control.  
"Look out. The statues are booby trapped." Ryan shouted.  
After taking out the statues, they turned around and delivered the final blow to Snivleus.  
Going over to his corpse, Ryan removed the disk.  
"Let's find out what's on this."  
--------------------------------  
Back on Mobius  
  
"...it looks like Ryan planned pretty well for any problems." Tails commented.  
"Yeah, everything except his death." Sonic commented dryly.  
"Hey, we never found a body. He may be out there somewhere."  
"Whatever. How long till the GUNDAMs are ready to go again?"  
"Four days should do it. The design is so intricate I need to be careful to take my time."  
"Do you really think you should rebuild it?"  
"I know that's what he would want."  
--------------------------------  
Mission 2  
  
"Your mission is to rescue the brilliant scientist Miles Prowerski. We have a feeling the Eggares foundation may use  
him to reprogram the satellite. Find him and rescue him. Good Luck!"  
Listening through a bug in Eggares' table, Ryan picked up his conversation.  
"Sir, Miles is in the luggage car."  
"Good, good. Now keep an eye on him."  
Ryan signaled to Sonic, and they made their way to the luggage car.  
After taking care of a few guards they set Miles free.  
"Who are you guys?" he asked.  
"CMF secret agent, Ryan Reid."  
"We're here to rescue you." Sonic said.  
"Good. Lead the way."  
As they made their way through the cars, Eggares agents came from all sides.  
When they made it to the top floor of the passenger cars they came to a split.  
"Which way, Ryan?"  
"I saw the Eggares leader go that way."  
"Then we'll go this way." Ryan said.  
Going to the last car they climbed out the window and on to the roof.  
Dealing with a few snowmobiles, they made it to the last car.  
"Okay, shoot the coupling so we can escape."  
Ryan and Sonic fired like crazy till the coupling finally popped out.  
Back in the private car of Eggares, he was getting the bad news.  
"You fool!" he said as he slapped his lackey, "Send for the commander."  
The commander hopped in his tank and chased after their train.  
"Huh? Sonic, what the heck is that?"  
"Whatever it is, it's coming right towards us."  
As the tank rolled past, they took a shot at the cockpit when the driver popped out.  
As it rolled back, a helicopter came to cover it.  
One well place shot from Ryan brought it down, straight into the tank.  
"What? That didn't stop him." Ryan said in disbelief as the tank continued its pursuit.  
The tank driver came in to close and was killed. His tank crashed into a pole and exploded.  
"Where to next?" Sonic asked.  
"Maybe Miles can tell us." Ryan answered.  
---------------------------------  
Mission 3  
  
"Thanks in part to data from Miles, we have found Eggares' headquarters. Locate and destroy his satellite system.  
Good Luck!"  
"Looks like that's where we want to go." Ryan said as they jumped into a chute.  
As they slid down they had to deal with security turrets placed along the chute.  
Ryan came to a stop before he hit the end of the chute to avoid detection.  
"Sonic, over here." Ryan said, "It's a map. They dock is two floors down."  
Making there way down the stairs and halways, they encountered more of Eggares' henchmen.  
Reaching the dock they saw the main control room.  
"Look, there's Eggares." Ryan said.  
Of course, they were attacked at every edge and way they went.  
After defeating about a hundred henchmen, they made it to the control room.  
"Well, well, well. Welcome. I didn't expect you to make it this far." Eggares said.  
"It's over Eggares." Ryan said.  
"I don't think so. The satellite can be fired at anywhere in the world...Even the CMF Headquarters in Knothole."  
Eggares threw a knife directly at the CMF Headquarters.  
"I'll make you pay for interfering. En guarde!"  
Eggares had a huge arsenal on his side using his monitor suit.  
"Sonic, look out. Get the missles, I'll deal with the launchers." Ryan said.  
After taking some damage, Eggares walked over to the wall and took one of the swords.  
"Your persistence is admirable. I'll deal you a final blow."  
"Ryan, where'd he go?"  
"Look, there he is. He must be able to cloak."  
After a flash of light, Eggares tried an attack, but they were too fast for him.  
Sustaining too much damage, Eggares tried to run.  
Ryan and Sonic let him have it and he flew through the conrol room window and onto the sub.  
"Oh, no. He's taking the sub. We have to stop him."  
"Get your key." Sonic said, opening a panel in the control board.  
Inserting their keys, they took control of the satellite.  
"Aim up the crosshairs and push fire." Sonic said.  
"Steady, steady. NOW!" Ryan shouted.  
The satellite charged up and fired, striking Eggares' sub and blowing it up.  
"Good, now let's get the hell outta here." Ryan said.  
As the island blows, they manage to escape in a powerboat.  
Putting on a pair of shades, Sonic asks, "So Ryan, any plans for the holidays?"  
"Sorry, Sonic. That's a CONFIDENTIAL MISSION."  
Sonic just shook his head.  
Ryan then was surronded by a white light and transported from the boat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End part 1^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. Return of the HedgehogDimensional Distre...

Return of the Hedgehog/Dimensional Distress Part 2  
BY  
Sega1cool  
  
Disclaimer: All properties are copyright of their respective companies, so don't sue me b/c its  
all for fun.  
  
  
------------------------  
V.S.S.E. Headquarters  
  
"Ugh, now where am I?" Ryan commented after the light subsided. "I feel like that Quantum Leap guy."  
Suddenly a blue jacketed blue hedgehog entered the room.  
"Ryan, good you're up. They need us." he said.  
Over the P.A. Ryan could hear "VSSE agents Ryan and Sonic please report to the South Mobius motel and  
await instructions."  
"You heard 'em. Let's go." Sonic shouted.  
------------------------  
South Mobius hotel  
Stage 1  
  
"This is Sally, it seems that our friends at the Eggarian Co. plan to launch a nuclear powered satellite  
to control a whole network and attempt to overtake the planet. Hurry, my covers blown."  
"Don't worry, agents Ryan and Sonic are on the way."  
"Ryan and Sonic?"  
Just them a bald man and his henchmen burst into the room.  
"Well, well. It appears we have a guest. We'll just have to take care of it!" he said puching Sally.  
"Ugh. A punch like that and you think you can takeover the world."  
"Silence." he said knocking her out.  
Suddenly screams are heard in the hallway.  
"Huh? What is that?"  
Ryan and Sonic blast down the hallway, taking out the henchmen.  
"Get them!" the bald man says.  
  
"Sonic, we need to follow him. He's got Sally."  
Ryan and Sonic dive through the window after him.  
"Hey, Ryan. Shoot the tanker. It'll take 'im all out." Sonic said.  
Filing it with lead, the tanker exploded taking out all the henchmen.  
Running after the bald man, Sonic and Ryan were cut off by a trailer.  
"Take this!" the bald man said, as four henchmen let loose with rocket launchers.  
Covering each other, they skillfully took out the rocket launchers.  
Unfortunately for the bad guys, one rocket went and blew up the truck trailer.  
They chased after him and he dropped something.  
"Hey look. Machine guns. Alright!" Ryan shouted.  
"Ryan, duck!" Sonic shouted.  
A huge tank let loose with a barrage of fire.  
"Sonic, let loose with the machine guns."  
Ryan and Sonic fired like their life depended on it.  
"It does!" Ryan shouted to the author.  
They shot down the tank's turret and it collapsed on itself.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys?" the bald man said.  
He jumped in his powerboat and took off.  
"Jump in and take after him." Sonic said.  
They chased him down and were under heavy fire.  
"Take out his guns first."  
After a moderate amount of damage, the man was down to his last defense.  
"I'll take you down or die trying." the man said.  
His boast was true, at least halfway.  
After being killed, his boat crashed.  
Ryan made his way to the breifcase and opened it up.  
"Let's see what we can get from this."  
---------------------------------------  
Great Forest Lumber Station  
Stage 2  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah. The info in the breifcase said that they'll be transporting the final satellite from here."  
"Then let's go!"  
Sonic and Ryan came flying through in their red ferrari and crashed into a few bad guys.  
"Man, HQ ain't gonna like that mess on their car." Ryan commented.  
Making there way towards the train station, they encountered tougher foes than before.  
After picking up some machine gun, they noticed a line of trees falling in their direction.  
"What the?" Sonic said.  
"Not again. Look out, its another tank." Ryan said.  
Ryan barely ducked in time to avoid being whacked by a tree.  
"Too close. You're going down."  
Ryan let loose with a barrage of bullets and totalled the tank.  
"Okay, let's get to the station."  
  
"Damn, their defense is strong." Sonic said.  
"Follow my lead." Ryan said.  
Sonic trailed behind while Ryan mowed down the henchmen with precise aim.  
"You the man, Ryan."  
They managed to get to the train just as it was taking off.  
"Hurry, Jump on!" Ryan said.  
Ryan and Sonic could barely hang on as the train began to accelerate.  
"Quick get inside. We're sitting ducks out here." Sonic said.  
Inside was just as bad, seeing that their were just as many henchmen in the train as was outside.  
"Out of the frying pan..." Ryan started.  
"...And into the fire." Sonic finished.  
Ducking behind the seats, they barely avoided the barrage of bullets.  
"Hurry, we need to get to the front of the train." Sonic said.  
They reached the satellite train car just after it was picked up by a helicopter.  
"Dammit! Wait, what's that?" Ryan said.  
  
A large man jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the engine car.  
"You guys are messin' with the wrong group. Your goin' down." the man said.  
"Yeah right. You and what army?" Sonic said.  
"This one." he said, pulling out a huge machine gun.  
"Me and my big mouth."  
Sonic ducked as the man swung the gun around.  
Ryan popped out of hiding and filled the guy full of lead.  
"There's two of you? Twice the fun." The man said, uplifting a girder from the side of the train.  
Ryan ducked as the man swung the girder at him.  
Sonic then let loose with a barrage and made him drop the girder.  
"NOW!" Sonic shouted as he and Ryan let loose with a barrage.  
"AHHH!" the man shouted collapsing.  
A VSSE helicopter came and picked them up just as the train carrend over the cliff edge.  
---------------------------------  
Robotropolis Satellite Launch Pad  
Stage 3  
  
"Intelligence says this is the place." Ryan said, "And by the look of the activity, I'd say they're right."  
"Look, there's the satellite. And I think their getting ready to launch it." Sonic said.  
They landed and started to make their way to the launchpad, but someone stopped them.  
"You, but how?" Ryan said.  
"Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." The mysteriou man said.  
"So you survived that explosion a year ago?" Sonic said.  
"Yes I, Wild Zoule, am back for revenge." said Wild Zoule.  
Wild Zoule pulled back his shirt and revealed a gun where his left arm used to be.  
"Now you die!"  
  
"Look out, Ryan!" Sonic said as Wild Zoule set off another explosion.  
They weaved through the intricate maze of pipes and weaponry avoiding the explosions.  
Suddenly, Eggarian himself appeared.  
"Wild Zoule, what's taking so long? If you can do this I guess I'll have to take a step in this!"  
He jumped down from his platform and unsheated a rocket launcher.  
"Now, let's put an end to this troublesome mess." Eggarian said.  
"That's all we need." Ryan said.  
Now having to deal with not only henchmen, Wild Zoule, and Eggarian, but the imminent launch of the satellite.  
Fortunately, Wild Zoule made a mistake and was wide open.  
Ryan took this opprotunity to attack and fatally wounded him.  
  
"NO! If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Wild Zoule shouted.  
Ryan and Sonic barely made it out of the way as Wild Zoule detonated himself and the   
area he was occuping.  
"SONIC!!"  
"Ryan! That's Sally."  
"Look, Sonic. Eggarian has her." Ryan said.  
Eggarian was carrying Sally over to the lift of the launch platform.  
Ryan and Sonic jumped on and followed them.  
Eggarian was using Sally as a sheild, trying to keep our heroes from shooting him.  
Ryan and Sonic were crack shots, though, and disposed of Eggarian quickly.  
"I'm not through, yet." Eggarian shouted, throwing Sally over the edge.  
"Nooooo!" Sally screamed.  
Sonic dashed as fast as he could to grab her.  
Luckily he got her in the nick of time.  
"Sonic, look!" Ryan shouted.  
"This is only a prototype of the satellite. The real one is in that rocket." Eggarian said.  
Starting it up, he fired the laser, which nearly hit Ryan.  
"Damn, I'll get you yet." Eggarian shouted.  
Ryan and Sonic fired at the satellite and knocked out its lasers.  
Eggarian resorted to the level 2 rockets system.  
Ryan took a few shots and destroyed its rocket guidance system.  
"No! This satlellite can't be destroyed." Eggarian said.  
The resulting explosion of the prototype took out both Eggarian and caused the rocket with the real one to   
detonate.  
"We need to get the hell outta here, NOW!" Sonic shouted.  
Ryan, Sonic, and Sally ran as fast as they could and managed to get back to their helicopter.  
As they left the launch platform in the distance, Ryan realized something.  
"You know what Sonic?"  
"What, Ryan?"  
"This was a real TIME CRISIS!"  
Then the familiar white light appeared and Ryan disappeared from that dimension.  
---------------------------------  
Elswhere in a familiar place  
  
"So, what do I owe to the visit of you, Captain Vise?" said a familiar Egg-shaped villian.  
"It concerns a common enemy we have."  
"Hmm, go on."  
"I was wondering if you would like to team up with me? I'm sure the information we could share with each other  
would be invaluable."  
"Hmmm, why should I beleive you?"  
"How would you like to take care of a few of your bothersome pests?"  
"You've got my attention. Gather the plans and I'll see what we can pull together."  
"Good. Meet us at the Badlands tommorow morning. It will be worth your while."  
"For your sake, I hope so."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Part 2^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Return of the HedgehogDimensional Distre...

Return of the Hedgehog/Dimensional Distress Part 3  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Disclaimer: All charecters and properties are owned by their respective companies, so don't sue   
me B/C its all for fun.  
  
  
-------------------------  
AMS Headquarters  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Ryan commented to himself.  
"Now where am I? Looks like a bad horror set."  
Ryan picked up a portfolio.  
"Hmm, let's see. According to this, my duplicates persona in this dimension is part of the AMS  
Security squad. And my partners are..suprise,suprise, Agents Sonic, Tails, and Sally. I wonder what the  
AMS do anyway."  
Suddenly a blue hedgehog walked through the door.  
"Yo, Ryan. We're going to be late."  
"Umm, okay. Let's go, I guess."  
-------------------------  
1998.12.18  
  
The Curien Mansion Incident.  
Two AMS agents, "C" and "Bernie" went to investigate.  
They faced countless atrocious enemies.  
They battled on taking damage and zapping zombies.  
The mad scientist Dr. Curien;   
"Magician" the ultimate enemy.  
Against all odds, They were finally able to defeat him.  
They thought that they had solved the case....  
Yet one year later, unprecedented horror is about to repeat itself.  
  
TYPE OR DIE!  
THE TYPING OF THE DEAD  
  
--------------------------  
2000.2.22  
  
"Here," Sonic said handing Ryan a backpack, "put this on."  
"What the heck is this?" Ryan said, "It looks like a Dreamcast with a battery attached."  
"Standard issue EKGX-8000 Typing Gun. The only way to take down the enemy."  
"Who is the enemy?" Ryan asked.  
"Their leader is unknown. All we know is that they are some type of zombie."  
"So why the weird weaponry?"  
"For some reason, they are invulnerable to gun fire. Their only weakness is a word that floats in front  
of them. By typing that word, we can defeat them. Now let's go."  
They jumped in the car and started down the street.  
--------------------------  
Chapter 1: A Prelude  
  
"We're meeting C over there." Sonic said.  
Suddenly a demonic looking minature zombie came flying in front of them.  
"What the?" Ryan asked.  
"My name is Kraul. I've already taken care of C. You're next! Get 'em!" Kraul said.  
Jumping out of the car, Ryan and Sonic typed away eliminating the zombies coming toward them.  
Running to the meeting hall, they entered the door.  
"Please be safe, C." Sonic said.  
More zombies popped out and started to attack.  
Ryan furiously typed away and decimated them.  
Near the back, C was crouched over.  
"No, C!"  
"SONIC! They're too strong, I couldn't take them. Here, take this." C said handing Sonic a key card,   
"Tails and Sally are coming to back us up. GO!"  
"Thanks, C." Sonic replied.  
Just outside the back entrance, they were too late to stop an axe wielding zombie from killing an innocent.  
"I don't wanna die." He shouted.  
"MY GOD!" Ryan said.  
Suddenly a feminine scream came from down the alleyway.  
A normal zombie was chasing her.  
Ryan skillfully blasted the zombie to pieces.  
"Please help my friend." She said.  
Behind them, two zombies were ganging up on her friend.  
"HELP ME!" he screamed.  
Ryan took the one on the left and Sonic the one on the right.  
"Thank you for saving me. You can get out that way." he said.  
Ryan and Sonic went through the alleyway and came across a drain gate.  
Suddenly worm-like creatures popped out.  
One jumped and started to suck on Ryan.  
"AH! Get it off me!"  
Sonic shot it off and Ryan rubbed the sore spot on his arm.  
"Look," Sonic said pointing towards red spots on the ground, "C's bloodstains."  
They continued down the path when a little boy ran out of a door.  
"They're behind me." he screamed.  
Two wierd masked zombies jumped out of the door. They had the heads of monkies and started jumping around.  
Ryan and Sonic typed away and had to type three words for each of them just to destroy them.  
"That was tough." Ryan commented.  
"AHHHH!"  
"Who was that?"  
"Look." Sonic said pointing to a woman hanging on to a ledge.  
"Quick shoot the barrel out of the zombie's hands." Sonic said.  
Ryan took the zombie while Sonic took care of the barrel.  
"Thank you." she said handing Ryan a life-up.  
The red mark on Ryan's arm from where he was bitten disappeared.  
"All right!" Ryan shouted.  
They walked forward when a huge zombie knocked away the cars parked there.  
"Seems like my advice had no effect." Kraul said flying in, "Suffer like C did."  
"Sonic what's its weakness?"  
Flipping open a book, Sonic said, "It's a JUDGEMENT 48. Kraul is its weakness. Go for his words."  
Kraul flew around and Judgement moved closer.  
Ryan and Sonic furiously typed away the sentences to weaken them.  
Judgement soon fell and Kraul was left.  
"Great, we still have to deal with him." Sonic said.  
Kraul laughed as he charged them.  
However, he was too soon to boast as Ryan and Sonic typed him to death.  
"SIR E-G-G..." was the last words from Kraul.  
"Ryan, Sonic!"  
"Huh? Hey, its Sally and Tails."  
"What the hell is going on in this city?" Ryan asked.  
"Don't know, but it is similar to the 1998 Curien case."  
"That case?!" Sonic asked.  
"Guys, go prevent the confusion in the city." Sally said.  
"We'll meet at Sunset Bridge." Tails said.  
"Ok. No more fooling around." Ryan said.  
-------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Muddy  
  
In a office building: A mysterious man was sitting at his desk. "Dogs of the AMS, time they made a move." he  
said.  
  
A car covered in zombies came carenning around the bend.  
"HELP!" the driver shouted.  
Meanwhile, Ryan and Sonic were planning what to do.  
"We need to hurry! Huh?" Ryan said.  
Thanks in part to their quick reflexes, the managed to save the driver.  
"Thank you." he said handing them a life-up.  
Walking up the stairs towards the harbor, they were ambushed by two axe-wielding zombies.  
"Ouch!" Sonic screamed getting stuck with one of the axes.  
Filled with anger, Sonic made them wish they were never created.  
"Hey, Sonic. Calm down man." Ryan said, "Use this."  
Ryan handed Sonic the life-up and the wound disappeared.  
"Thanks man." Sonic said.  
Walking down a pathway, they were attacked by zombiefied owls.  
"Damn!" Ryan said as one of them clipped his head.  
They disposed of them and went further.  
Their were two zombies outside a door and were trying to get in.  
"HELP ME!" someone shouted from inside.  
They took care of the zombies and the man thanked them.  
Walking forward they came to a gate.  
In front of it was a man and a key.  
Ryan picked up the key and opened the gate.  
A young boy ran out of a door being chased by a fat zombie.  
Ryan fried the porker zombie with his mad typing skills.  
"My dad is still inside." he said.  
"Don't worry, we'll save him." Sonic reassured the boy.  
Going in the walked till they heard a noise.  
"Wait, listen." Ryan said.  
A door burst open and a man came running out chased by a ugly mother of a zombie.  
Sonic put it out of its misery.  
"My son..." the man started.  
"Don't worry, sir. He's outside." Ryan said.  
"Thank you." he said handing Ryan a life-up kit.  
Ryan used it to get rid of that cut on his head from the owl.  
Walking through the building into another alley, the ran into a bunch of bottom-less zombies.  
"Ewww. And I thought that last one was disgusting." Ryan said.  
They toasted those and moved on.  
They walked past a house but were stopped by what the heard on the radio.  
"This is channel seven news..Someone or something has...taken...the...city."  
"We need to hurry!" Sonic shouted.  
They made it to the bridge and ran into Sally and Tails.  
"The chaos in the city seems to be increasing." Ryan said.  
"It's about that. It seems that Eggman..."  
"Huh? We'll talk later." Sonic said as he ran to the bridge.  
"What is that?" Ryan said as a freaky looking aquatic zombie busted up through the bridge.  
Flipping open his book, Sonic said, "Its a HIEROPHANT 75. Its weakness is its chest. Type when it is open."  
The sentences appeared and they typed like crazy when its chest was open.  
After taking a moderate amount of damage, it jumped into the water.  
"What's it doing?" Ryan asked.  
"Don't know. Let's see and wait." Sonic replied.  
After a few seconds, it appeared up in the air.  
"Huh? Hurry type before it hits us." Sonic said.  
They knocked Hierophant back and typed like crazy.  
Hierophant screamed in pain and fell back dead through the hole.  
Ryan and Sonic jumped off the edge and into the boat with Tails and Sally.  
"Don't care who it is, they want get away with this." Ryan shouted.  
-----------------------------  
Chapter 3: Darkness  
  
The group of heroes were speeding along the river.  
"You remember the 1998 Curien case? Guess who's behind it? It was Eggman. He is the head of one of the most  
emminent financial groups, and an expert of the Genome theory. We need to stop him." Tails said.  
"You drive, Sonic and I will cover you." Ryan said.  
Their path was blocked by a group of green, aquatic zombies.  
One took a shot at Ryan, but he managed to dodge in time.  
"Ryan, are you all right?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Sally's cell-phone went off.  
"Yes, this is Sally. Yes. Yes."  
"Who was that?" Tails asked.  
"That was Eggman. He says he'll be waiting for us at the Colisieum."  
"Hmm, it may be a trap...but we better go anyway." Tails said.  
  
Moving forward, a boat came down another path.  
"Help me!" the driver shouted.  
There was a fat zombie and an axe-wielding zombie on his boat.  
Ryan handily took care of the fat one, while Sonic decimated the axe-wielding one.  
"Thank you for saving me. I'll open the water gate for you." the man said.  
Moving through the gate, they came upon more aquatic zombies and zombified fish.  
They manuevered through the twisting ways of the cities riverways and came upon a set of stairs.  
"You guys go underground. We'll go through the tunnels." Tails said.  
"I'll call if something happens." Sally said.  
Walking up the stairs and going into a tunnel, they ran into three black, moldy zombies.  
"Yeah, now something's happening." Ryan said in a sarcastic tone.  
They typed them out of existence and came upon two more zombies chasing a teenaged boy.  
"No, get them away from me."  
Ryan took the one on the right and Sonic took the one on the left.  
"Thanks, my friends went inside and haven't come back yet. I told them not to go."  
Ryan and Sonic were about to enter an access tunnel when a man ran out, was grab by some snake thing and  
started to scream.  
"What the?" Sonic asked.  
They followed the screams and came upon a three-headed snake zombie.  
"What in the name of God is that?" Ryan asked.  
"According to this book, it is a TOWER 8000. Hmm, interesting."  
"What is Sonic?"  
"To beat this one, each head will give a word or word phrase."  
"Yeah, so what's so interesting about this one?"  
"We should type the one that answers the question that will appear."  
"Strange. Who do you think would come up with this stuff?"  
"Don't know, but we'll figure it out later."  
  
The first question appeared: What is a type of fish?  
"Dog!" Ryan shouted typing that word, scoring a hit.  
Second question: What has two legs?  
"Children." Sonic shouted typing that word.  
It went on like this for about another four or five questions until the heads finally collapsed.  
Suddenly the middle head took off for an open region connected to where they are.  
"We'll get you!" Sonic shouted.  
"What do we do now?" Ryan asked.  
"We need to type the phrase it gives us before it can attack us."  
"'kay, let's toast him."  
The snake-like zombie took a shot at them and hit.  
"Damn! That frickin' hurt!" Ryan shouted.  
They went into a wild typing frenzy, disregarding their safety, and turned that zombified snake into a pair  
of snakeskin boots.  
"Whew," Ryan started when he looked at Sonic and himself, "ha, I guess we got a little emotional there."  
Brrrring!  
"Sonic, that's your phone." Ryan said.  
"This is Sonic. Huh? Sally?"  
On the other side of the phone, "Sonic we need help, oh no Harry! AHHH!"  
The line went dead.  
"Sonic, what happened?"  
"I don't know, Sally was talking and then the line just went dead."  
-------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Despair  
  
"Everything is set. All we have to do is wait." said Eggman.  
  
"What happened to Tails and Sally? We need to hurry." Sonic said.  
They preceded to move throught the underground tunnels below the city.  
They came across a person who was being held by a zombie in a cage.  
"Help me!" he screamed.  
Ryan typed the zombie away and the man came out and thanked them.  
"I ran from the coliseum, thanks for saving me." he said.  
Walking by another cage, they saw they were too late.  
"No, we couldn't save them." Ryan said.  
As they were nearing the coliesieum entrance, they heard screaming.  
"Help me. Help me." someone screamed.  
Ryan tried to save him, but the zombie dragged him down.  
  
"Your not getting away from us." Sonic shouted.  
When they reached the bottom, the man was dead.  
"Too late...."Ryan commented.  
They ran throught the winding passage ways.  
Suddenly a man came running beind chased by a decaying zombie.  
"Helllppp me!" he screamed.  
They saved the man and ran up a set of stairs.   
They were in the remains of what looked like the colisieum.  
"Is this the colisieum?" Ryan asked.  
They entered the colisieum ring and Eggman appeared on the screen.  
"HAHAHA! People of the AMS, I am Eggman. I don't care if you people try to get in my way or not. In time you will  
find out who is right. This is a present from me to you. Look to your right!" he said.  
A large cage rose from the ground, its contents Tails, Sally, and a crazed chain-saw wielding zombie.  
"TAILS! SALLY!" Sonic shouted.  
"Farewell, friends. I await meeting you."  
"?!" was Ryan and Sonic's expression as a maze rose from the coliseum floor.  
"That's a STRENGTH 28. It will attack us in a wild frenzy. We need to type the long sentences before it attacks."  
  
First chain of Sentences:  
Playing this game is quite fun.  
No joystick, trackball, or gun.  
Typing with skill, many zombies you kill  
But if not, you better just run!  
  
Sencond chain of Sentences:  
Why does everyone have a cell-phone?  
It's like their on an electronic leash.  
I don't carry a cell phone, but I  
Make sure my wife always has hers!  
  
Final chain of Sentnces:  
If I were a 2000 year old gambler, and  
I was at the David vs. Goliath fight,  
I would have bet on Goliath.  
I still think that fight was fixed.  
  
With that final word, they brought down the monstrous zombie.  
"Are you guys alright?" Ryan asked.  
"I am," Sally said, "but Tails...."  
"No!" Sonic shouted.  
"Sonic, the car's parked at the city square....the top floor...at point A0063...he's there...Go...Sonic!"  
"Thanks, Tails. Eggman, I'm going to let you get away with this!" Sonic said as he and Ryan headed for the car.  
------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Dawn  
  
"Our emperor shall awaken soon. Hurry friends." Eggman said looking at a spherical cage containing a clear monster.  
  
"Point A0063 should be up ahead." Sonic said.  
They ran through the city square and thought they were safe since it was now day.  
They soon found out how wrong they were.  
Zombies began to pour out of everywhere.  
"Man, I thought these guys couldn't come out in daylight." Sonic said.  
"That's vampires, not zombies." Ryan said.  
They finally got to the city squares central lot.  
"That must be the car there." Sonic said, pointing at a beige convertible.  
As they moved down the streets toward Eggman's office building, something crashed into their window and shattered it.  
"What? You?! But how?" Sonic asked.  
"Sir Egg has given me a second chance." Kraul said, "I won't fail him this time."  
Ryan and Sonic went to it, knowing his defense and easily defeated Kraul and JUDGEMENT.  
"There's no such thing as a second chance." Sonic said.  
Getting back in their car, Ryan and Sonic continued down the street and got on the bridge.  
Suddenly, something burst through the road in front of them.  
"Not you, again." Ryan said, referring to the reincarnated HEIROPHANT.  
"We know the drill, so you're going down." Sonic said.  
Everytime HEIROPHANT's chest was open, they typed speedily.  
Soon they blew him away, and he fell back down the hole he made.  
"Too bad, but you're better off that way." Ryan said.  
As they continued to drive down the road, a strange looking zombie jumped on their car.  
"Huh?" Ryan said shooting it off, "That one looks more advanced than the other ones."  
"Yeah, you're right. It looked cleaner and deadlier." Sonic said.  
"That means we're getting close."  
Picking up speed they closed in on the gate blocking the entrance to Eggman's headquarters.  
"Hold on, I'm gonna ram the gate!" Sonic said, punching the accelerator.  
They walked forward towards the entrance to the building.  
"Prepare yourself Eggman." Sonic said.  
"This is Eggman's headquarters?" Ryan asked, looking up at it.  
  
Suddenly an explosion on one of the upper levels caught their attention.  
"What the? It can't be, you're..." Sonic started.  
"I have been waiting for you. You won't live for long. Either I get you or the emperor will. Your life in in our hands."  
Opening the book, Sonic turned white in fear.  
"Uh...Sonic? What's wrong?" Ryan asked.  
"As you know, this is MAGICIAN 0. And...."  
"And?"  
"And if we don't type his words perfectly, we take a hit."  
"Oh, Shit!"  
"BINGO, exactly how I feel."  
By now MAGICIAN had a sweatdrop on his forehead.  
"Um, sometime today. We do still have a few chapters to be written."  
"Right, let's rumble." Ryan said.  
MAGICIAN circled around and around, like a vulture on a carcass.  
Ryan managed a few perfectly typed words.  
"Oh shit!" Sonic screamed, messing up a word.  
MAGICIAN took that opporutunity to smash them with a power blast.  
Both heroes were knocked down and definitely in dire stress.  
"What to do, What to do?" MAGICIAN said, "Who gets to die first? How about you, Sonic? I still am angry after your uncle  
and father killed me the last time."  
Sonic could do all but watch as MAGICIAN closed in on him.  
"No!" Ryan shouted to himself, he then thought of something. "Wait, if I'm merely a alternate version of another persona  
of mine, I should still have..." he checked his right arm, "...my robotic arm. Yes! I need to hurry if I'm to save Sonic."  
"So, hedgehog, how do you want to die? Fast! or Slow?"  
"Neither!" Ryan shouted.  
"What?" MAGICIAN said, "No, he can't be that strong."  
Ryan had jurierigged his arm and connected it to his Typing Gun, using the power of his Super Emerald to super charge it.  
"Take This!" Ryan shouted.  
Ryan typed exactly that and let loose with a huge blast that connected directly with MAGICIAN.  
MAGICIAN shook in pain, rose up, and, in a huge explosion, was disentegrated.  
"Man alone can decide his fate. You're nothing!" Ryan shouted.  
Turning his attention to his fallen ally, "Sonic, I won't let you die like this."  
Ryan whipped out some spare life-ups and healed his friend.  
"Ryan? Is that you?" Sonic asked.  
"Yep."  
"What happend to MAGICIAN?"  
"Well, let's just say he had to blow."  
"Okay, now let's go get Eggman."  
-------------------------------  
"Knock and the door shall open." Eggman said.  
  
Chapter 6: Original Sin  
  
Walking into the building, they noticed not much resistance.  
"Hmm, I get the feeling that they're inviting us in." Ryan said.  
"Yeah, creepy."  
As they went to open the elevator, a sci-fi zombie popped out.  
It had goggles for eyes and its hands were two laser blades.  
"Toast him." Ryan said.  
They decimated the sci zombie and got in the elevator.  
They went to the top floor.  
They made their way to the lab.  
"What the heck?" Sonic said, referring to the tubes containing different zombies in them.  
Rounding the corner, they ran into an old nemesis.  
"Great not him." Ryan said, referring to the TOWER 8000.  
They were asked the same question, by some chance of luck, and sent that cloned snake back to where it belonged.  
They entered the final doorway, went up a pair of stairs, and entered Eggman's office.  
"Eggman!" they shouted.  
"Welcome friends."  
"Eggman, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Sonic asked.  
"I am fully aware of what I am doing. Man commited a crime. They destroyed the life cycle. I have created a new ruler for  
mankind. Behold our new Emperor!" Eggman shouted.  
The floor began to rise and the ceiling slid away.  
The cage holding the emperor shattered and he floated there.  
"I am..I am.. I am the one who rules over nature. I will hate...and destroy mankind." the EMPEROR said.  
"Ryan, we've got a problem. It doesn't give his weakness."  
"Hmm, guess we'll just have to play it by ear."  
  
The EMPEROR sent the small balls circling him towards our heroes.  
They typed and sent them back at him.  
The EMPEROR sent a silver version of STRENGTH at them.  
They typed the long sentence and sent him realing.  
The EMPEROR obviously had enough of this and formed into his central core circled by his silver balls.  
"Ryan, I've got something. He's gonna ask us a question and we type what we beleive to be the best answer."  
"Okay, Sonic. Sounds like a plan."  
First Question:  
What would you give for your true love?  
"For me, my time, my money, my life." Ryan said.  
Second Question:  
How do you know your wife is angry at you?  
"When she keeps throwing stuff at you." Sonic said.  
Final Question:  
How do you win this game?  
"By quick skills, speed, and a heck of a lotta luck." they both said.  
EMPEROR was shoken up and said, "I am...I am..."  
He then detonated in a huge explosion.  
  
Eggman was just standing there, looking at them.  
"Eggman, it's over." Sonic said.  
"It is not over, in time another shall take my place." Eggman said, "Goodbye, friends."  
With those final words, Eggman jumped off the edge of the building.  
"It's finally over. I don't care if another comes, we'll stop him as well.  
Secure in the fact that they had saved the world, Ryan and Sonic walked down the building, back  
past the lab, through the halls, and down the elevator.  
When the opened the doors, they were surprised to see everyone they had saved and Tails!  
"Tails! You're okay." Sonic said.  
"Yeah, I can't die that easily."  
Ryan had walked away down an alley.  
"Whew. That's three down, one to go. Last stop here I come." Ryan said as once again he was surrounded by that familiar white  
light.  
-----------------------------  
Place: Mobius  
Section: Badlands  
Goingson: Not good  
  
Eggman waited patiently for Captain Vise of G.U.N. to arrive.  
"He better hurry, my patience is wearing thin." Eggman said.  
Eggman spotted a small hover craft coming his way.  
"Hmph, about time."  
Captain Vise brought the hover craft to a stop and got out.  
"Ah, Dr. Eggman. Sorry I'm late. We ran into a few friends of yours."  
"Yes, they can be quite troublesome, but let's get down to business."  
"I agree, we need your mechanical skills."  
"But what will I get out of the deal?"  
"Information on a certain human that has been giving you trouble."  
"Him? How did you get this info?"  
"During the ARK incident, we collected data based off of how well he acted against our droids. We then fed all the information  
together in one report to get an accurate readout of his skills. I have a feeling you may be able to put something like this  
to good use."  
"You've got my attention. What exactly do you need?"  
"Well, as you know, we have developed a new robot, codenamed: GUNDAM. We need your plants and skills to mass produce these.   
That pesky hedgehog and his friends have their own and if we can't compensate we may end up losing."  
"Which means they may turn them on my beloved Robotropolis."  
"Exactly, so you help us make mass produced ones, and...."  
"....and I'll get the battle data."  
"We'll also throw in some data on that pesky hedgehog we collected."  
Eggman thought over this for a few seconds and a evil grin appeared on his face.  
"I take it that means we have a deal." Vise said.  
"Indeed, it will be a pleasure helping you."  
Both evil maniacs let lose with an evil laugh as they shake hands.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Part 3^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	4. Return of the HedgehogDimensional Distre...

Return of the Hedgehog/Dimensional Distress Part 4  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Disclaimer: All charecters and properties are owned by their respective companies, so don't sue   
me B/C its all for fun.  
  
----------------------  
Unknown Location  
  
"He's progressing quite well." said a mysterious man.  
"Yes, but will he survive the final test?" said a mysterious shadow.  
"I feel he will, just make sure you're ready to help when he needs it."  
"Yeah, yeah. How come it wasn't this easy for when I had to do the test?"  
"Because he didn't assist in trying to destroy a planet."  
The shadow sweatdropped, "Well forgive a guy for making a mistake."  
----------------------  
2987 Bwood Dr.  
  
As the light fades, Ryan finds himself lying on a bed.  
"Well, here goes nothing. Last one to go."  
He rummages around the room, and a magazine catches his attetion.  
"Oh my God, No frickin' way."  
On the magazine, he is on the cover along with a familiar blue dude.  
"Who knew that it would come down to this?"  
Looking for the name of this magazine, he found it.  
"Intresting, DDR: Dance Attack is a cool name."  
Reading the index, it gave an article on him and guess....Sonic the dancehog.  
It said that he was the top human DDRist on the planet. It says human because Sonic was the top  
animal DDRist. Despite being rivals to each other, the article said they were the best of friends.  
It also said that they were both to be in the upcoming DDR 3rd Mix Championship Tournament at the  
local Adventure Landing.  
"Hmm, things just took an interesting turn."  
Suddenly a knocking came at the door.  
"Ryan, son, are you ready?"  
"Yeah." Ryan said, trying to piece what was going on.  
He eyed a schedule on the dresser.  
Seeing the time it was and checking the schedule, he saw he had a practice session for the tournament.  
"Meet me downstairs and we'll be on our way."  
After he was sure he was gone, Ryan commented to himself, "It's gonna be another one of those days."  
----------------------  
Adventure Landing  
  
Ryan exited his limo.   
"Man, my counterpart sure is a star."  
Walking into the arcade, Ryan was suprised by the noise.  
One kid noticed who he was and everyone went silent.  
Then one kid shouted, "Look, it's Ryan!"  
Ryan was swarmed as the mob of kids overcame him.  
"Whoa, back off...Hey let go....that's my shirt...watch where you're grabbing!" Ryan said.  
Luckily, one of the employees their managed to lead Ryan to a private, reserved section of the arcade.  
"Here you go, sir."  
"Thanks, man. I owe you one. They might have killed me had you not come along." Ryan said.  
"It's an honor to help you. Your friend is already practicing inside."  
"Okay, thanks for filling me in."  
-----------------------  
Adventure Landing: Reserved Arcade  
  
Ryan walked in and saw a blue hedgehog busting away to "Butterfly Upswing Mix" on DDR 4th Mix.  
"Hmm, makes sense. What else would you do if you had the world's fastest feet?" Ryan said aloud.  
"I don't know, save the world?" Sonic said in reply.  
"I guess I said that just a bit too loud."  
"Yeah," Sonic eyed Ryan's slightly torn shirt and ragged look, "Let me guess, the fans again?"  
"Right, so ready for the tourney tomorrow?"  
"You bet, my friend. The only competition would be you..."  
Just then, an eggshaped person walked into the room.  
"Forget about me so soon?" said the person.  
"Eggman?!" Ryan said.  
"Who's Eggman?" Sonic said, "That's our rival, Kintobor. Although he does kinda look like an egg."  
"That's enough. You guys better be ready for tomorrow. I don't want to beat you to easily." Kintobor said.  
"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of competition." Ryan said, flashing that sly grin of his.  
After the little run-in, Ryan and Sonic hopped onto the 4th mix machine.  
"Let's start with something fun. B4U on trick should work." Ryan said.  
"Sounds good, let's jam." Sonic shouted.  
Unbeknowst to them, Kintobor was watching.  
"Hmm, he seems better then I remember. I better prepare a back-up plan." Kintobor said as he flipped open  
his cell-phone, "Yes, it's me Kintobor. I have a proposition for you...."  
------------------------  
The Next Day  
  
Ryan had rested all of yesterday afternoon to regain his strength.  
He arrived early to avoid the crowd.  
Sonic was there early as well.  
"I figured you'd show up early."  
"Yeah, only way to avoid the fans. Great minds think alike, I guess."  
"I talked with the employee's they said they'd let us practice a little bit."  
"Cool, let's go. I'm freezing out here."  
  
Inside, Ryan and Sonic busted it up on "Boom Boom Dollar K.O.G. G3 remix", "What a Feeling",   
"Dynamite Rave", "Drop the Bomb", "Mr. Wonderful.", "Captain Jack", and other awesome songs.  
Three hours later the rest of the contestants showed up.  
"Sonic, how come there's only 8 other people playing?"  
"DDR may be popular, but there are only a select few in our town who are skilled enough or have enough  
courage to try and compete."  
"Duh, I should have known that. Considering DDR is one part skill, one part looking like a fool."  
Suddenly, the head employee spoke out over the P.A.  
"All contestants please report the the main arcade for sign up."  
"You heard the man, Sonic, let's go."  
  
After going through all the legal stuff, the first five matches were set up.  
Ryan vs. a robot named Disc A,  
Sonic vs. Emi,  
Eggman vs. Rage,  
Jenny vs. Konsento, and  
Yuni vs. some pathetic looking guy named Zole.  
---------------------------  
Ryan vs. Disc A  
  
Ryan looked over his opponent.  
"Interesting, I think the way your design makes sense for DDR."  
"Thank you," Disc A said, "I hope to be of some challenge."  
The host of the whole event showed up.  
"Thank you and welcome. These are the rules: 1.No tripping your opponent, 2.No reckless dancing, and  
3. Just have fun, cause we're all winners with DDR. All songs will be choosen at random by the game. Good  
Luck and begin."  
  
First Song: Era  
"Ah, this one." Ryan said, "I suggest you stay on your toes with this one."  
The reason Ryan said this was that, as any DDRist knows, the song "Era" starts fast, goes slow, then goes  
fast again.  
Ryan busted it on the fast part and matched the robot move for move.  
However the slowing and speeding up got the better of Disc A.  
"Bzzzt...Can't go on....Ahhh." Disc A said as he began to shortciruit and then collapsed.  
"Uhhh, Ryan wins by default." the ref said.  
-----------------------------  
Sonic vs. Emi  
  
Emi seemed to be a little concerned.  
"I've heard about you. They say you've got the world's fastest feet."  
"You've heard right."  
"Well, then I've got my work cut out for me." Emi said with a sigh.  
  
First Song: Kung Fu Fighting  
"Oh, yeah. Gotta love the classics." Sonic shouted.  
Sonic and Emi were matching each others moves while Ryan sung from behind them.  
"Those cats were kung fu fighting, huh! Those cats were fast as lighting, huh!  
Things were a little bit freightning, huh! We pulled it of with expert timing, huh!"  
Sonic managed to pull off a A and beat Emi's B.  
  
Second Song: Dynamite Rave  
Emi seemed excited.  
"Careful, Sonic." Ryan said, "Her and Rage practice on this all the time."  
"Gotcha, I'll take care of this." Sonic said.  
Emi raised the stakes a bit, "Hey, Sonic. I challenge you to a battle."  
The crowd was hushed when they heard this.  
"I feel adventurous, I accept your challenge."  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a battle on our hands. In this, they share moves as well as giving  
sections of a song for their own. The winner is the one who gets the higher score. Winner take all."  
The arrows split and the battle began.  
They mimicked each others moves, but thanks to his speed, Sonic won.  
"Sonic is the winner!" the ref said.  
------------------------------  
Second half  
  
After the first round, it was Ryan, Sonic, Zole, Jenny, and Eggman.  
However, Jenny was sick from overdoing it and forfeited.  
So the second half was:  
Ryan vs. Zole, and  
Eggman vs. Sonic.  
-------------------------  
RYAN VS. Zole:  
They got on the DDR pad.  
"You seem to do well for a beginner."  
"Well, let's just say I've got a few tricks."  
First Song: "Dream a Dream"  
Ryan would not lose to Zole and danced like a maniac.  
Zole was amazed at his speed and stopped dancing.  
Needless to say, Ryan won.  
  
"You idiot, you are supposed to beat him."  
"Sorry, Kintobor, but he's better than you said."  
"Whatever you do, take him out."  
  
Second Song: "B4U"  
Ryan was waiting for Zole.  
"Sorry, I was preparing something for you." Zole said with a evil grin.  
Ryan was a little concernd with it.  
"Ready, start! Winner take all."  
Ryan was dancing like he always does.  
Zole kept it going, and then Kintobor gave him the signal.  
Zole did a violent sweeping kick and knocked Ryan down.  
"Ouch!" Ryan screamed as he hit the ground.  
"Stop the music, grab him. You know the rules. You are disqualified for kicking your opponent. Ryan are you  
okay?"  
"I'll be fine but I don't think I can continue."  
"Then let the final begin."  
--------------------------  
Final Round: Sonic vs. Eggman  
  
"So it's down to us, again?" Sonic said.  
"I think it's fitting." Kintobor said.  
"And here it is, the final. Let the end begin." the ref screamed.  
  
First Song: "End of the Century"  
Sonic went about dancing circles around Kintobor.  
However, Sonic slipped and ended up getting a B.  
"Sonic are you okay?" the ref asked.  
"I can't move my leg very well." Sonic said.  
"Well, then I guess Kintobor is the winner."  
"I don't think so." Ryan shouted.  
Ryan approached the machine and helped his friend up.  
"If I'm not mistaken, someone can fill in for him."  
"You're right, that's what the rules say."  
"Then I'm filling in for him."  
  
Second Song: "Boom Boom Dollar K.O.G. G3 Mix."  
"Good Luck, Ryan."  
Ryan stepped on the dance floor.  
"I'm don't know what you did, Kintobor. But I will make sure you don't win."  
Ryan thought to himself, "It all comes down to my best song."  
Ryan went at it, moving like lighting.  
Kintobor was worried but not too much, Ryan needed a SSS to win and that was the rariest of letter grades.  
Ryan felt the pain from his leg from the event before.  
Kintobor missed a step and cursed a bit but kept going.  
Ryan needed to get the last sucession to win.  
He slipped into his own world and went to it.  
Sonic cheered as he pulled it off.  
As the scores were tallying, the max combo dial was glowing.  
"Oh please..." Ryan whispered.  
When the letter grades were spinning, it was as if time stood still.  
When the letter appeared Ryan jumped so high up, he nearly broke the machine.  
"Ryan, you are the winner." the ref said handing Ryan the trophy.  
"I may have beat Kintobor but, this win belong to Sonic."  
"We both deserve it." Sonic said as both he and Ryan held the trophy high.  
As they high-fived each other, Ryan was engulfed in the white light and he couldn't feel better.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Part 4^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	5. Return of the HedgehogDimensional Distre...

Return of the Hedgehog/Dimensional Distress Part 5  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Disclaimer: All persons, places, or objects are copyright of their respective companies. So don't  
sue me, B/C it's all for fun.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
Location: Unknown  
Time: Good a guess as any  
Feeling at the moment: Pretty damn good  
  
Ryan was reappearing in the white place from a while ago.  
"Finally, I get to go back." Ryan said.  
He stood there for a while and started to get impatient.  
"Hey, where are you guys? I passed didn't I?"  
Suddenly, the white figure appeared.  
"About time you showed up."  
"Sorry, preparations for your return kinda hit a snag."  
"What kind off a snag?" Ryan asked.  
"Well, you will get back, but in a roundabout way."  
"Explain."  
"Well, we're gonna have to send you to Earth...."  
"Earth?"  
"Yes, but you should be able to find a way back."  
"What a gype!"  
"We'll try to help as best we can."  
"Whatever."  
Ryan was surronded by the light once again as he went to his former home planet.  
"Good luck, son." the figure said.  
---------------------------  
Earth 21XX  
  
"Ow, my head." Ryan said as he hit the ground hard.  
"You think those guys could have made my landing softer."  
Ryan surveyed the area and looked over his surrondings.  
"This is Earth, huh? Looks a lot different then I remember it."  
Ryan walked out of the alley he was in and got on the street.  
He was a little shocked to see what had become of his old home world.  
Where there was once blue skies and bright sunshine was now grey clouds and gloomy mist.  
"Dude, Earth has really gone down hill."  
Suddenly, Ryan heard a scream come from an alleyway.  
Ryan ran to where it was coming from, being a hero.  
When he entered the alley, he saw a humanoid robot clad in purple armor attacking a teenaged girl.  
(Please don't assume that Ryan is only saving the person because she is a teenaged girl.  
Ryan is not that shallow.)  
"Stop right there, you, ummm, weirdo." Ryan said,"Ugh, I really need to work on the heroic dialouge."  
"Back off human. This does not concern you." the purple robot said.  
"I don't think so." Ryan said.  
"Fine, then take this." the robot said charging at him with a purple beamsaber.  
"Damn." Ryan said as the robot ran the saber through his shoulder.  
Ryan was enraged, "Now you taste mine." he said as he ran his beamsword through the robot.  
"What? No! Impossible! How can a human have such strength?" the purple robot as he deactivated, the hard way.  
Seeing that he split the robot in half, he went to check on the girl.  
"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.  
"Um..yeah, I'm fine." she said.  
"Goooddd......" Ryan said as he fainted.  
"Hey, are you okay?" she said, "I wonder who he is."  
She looked for some kind of identification and found his wallet.  
"Let see if he has an drivers liscence or something....here we go....Oh my God!" she said seeing who he is.  
-------------------------------  
Maverick Hunters HQ  
  
"Ugh, now where am I? I remember coming back to Earth and then there was that robot..."  
Ryan hushed when he heard voices from outside his room.  
"Who do you think he is?" said an older voice.  
"I don't know, X, but he doesn't look like a reploid."  
"Maybe, Zero, but he doesn't appear to be fully human either."  
"Well, whoever he is, he managed to take down Vile pretty tactfully." said the old voice.  
Ryan tried to rack his brain, "Vile? That must have been the robot I destroyed."  
Ryan looked around the room and noticed the girl that he saved was resting in a chair.  
"What is she doing here?"  
Suddenly the three from outside came in.  
"Ah, good, you're awake." said the older man.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ryan said.  
"Hey, an attitude. He's kinda like you, Zero." said a robot in blue armor.  
"Yeah, but I've got better looks." Zero said, a robot clad in red armor, with a long blond pony tail.  
"You mind explaining what's going on?" Ryan asked.  
"Of course. We received a call from your friend over there. She said you had taken down a purple reploid and  
needed medical attention. We brought both of you here and you've been unconscious since 5 A.M. two days ago."  
the old man said.  
"Exactly where is here?" Ryan asked.  
"This is Maverick Hunters HQ." Zero said.  
"Oh, that's clear as mud." Ryan said.  
"You mean you have no idea what we are?" X said.  
"That would be correct."  
"Okay, a few years ago......  
Dr. Cain was researching the ruins of Dr. Light's lab. He came across me as I was in a state of suspended  
animation. He awoke me and began to run tests. He was suprised to see how human I acted. He created a line of  
robots based off of me and he called them Reploids. However, some began to attack humans and became what are  
known as Mavericks. Ever since then, both Zero and I have fought to protect the human race from the evil of the  
Mavericks." X explained.  
"That helps."  
"Perhaps, Ryan, you could fill us in on what you are and what you are doing here?" Zero asked.  
"I don't want to say much, you may find me somewhat crazy."  
"Try us." X said.  
"Okay, you asked for it....  
It was the year 2003 and I was going off to college. However when I got there, I found out a secret of my past.  
It turns out I'm really the son of a skilled jedi. I found out it was awhile ago when he had brought me to   
Earth to spare me from his fate. While trying to comprehend this, a voice asked if I wanted to find out about  
my father. I said yes and the strangest thing happened....."  
"What would that be?" X asked.  
"I don't care to finish. I've probably said to much."  
"I understand. A secret is best kept that." Zero said.  
"I'd like to go, if that's okay. My wounds have healed and I have a mission to complete." Ryan said.  
"Okay, but be careful." the old man said.  
Ryan went over to the girl and gently woke her up.  
"Hey, I'm leaving. You coming with me?"  
"Yeah, give me a sec." she said as she stood up and followed him.  
"Hey, here." the old man said tossing Ryan a cred card.  
"What's this?" Ryan asked.  
"It's the reward for Vile's capture."  
"Thanks." Ryan said as he and the girl left the HQ.  
-------------------------------  
Back at Knothole  
  
"I think that this is supposed to be a Sonic fanfic." Sonic shouted.  
(Author looks at the screen and sweatdrops.)  
"Oh well, Tails!"  
"What is it Sonic?"  
"Are the repairs ready? The battle is only a few hours away."  
"Yep, all ready and rearin' to go."  
"Good. If our reports are correct, this will be all too easy."  
-------------------------------  
City Streets  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Ryan said.  
"Of course." the girl replied.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"I can't say."  
"How about over some dinner? My treat." Ryan said.  
"I guess, but my choice."  
"Okay, you drive a hard bargain. Where do you want to eat?"  
"Follow me."  
--------------------------------  
Pizza Hutz  
  
Ryan and the girl waited at their table while their pizza was being cooked.  
"So you mind explaining why you are following me?" Ryan asked.  
"Well, after you were knocked out, I tried to find some sort of I.D. on you. When I did find it, I couldn't   
beleive it was you. But then the way you acted in fighting that robot, and your attitude, I just knew it was true."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That you were the one from those some many years ago, from our old high school."  
"Wait a minute. I thought you were familiar, but how?"  
"It's a long story, too long for me to explain. Just know it's good to see a familiar face."  
"It's good to see you to, Callie. You wouldn't beleive what I've been through. But what are you doing all alone?"  
"Well, after IT happened, I was all alone. My friends, family, all of it was gone. I don't know exactly what happened  
that caused the hiccup in time, but it left me stranded in a world I didn't know."  
"That's so sad.."  
Suddenly, from across the room, Ryan heard a familiar voice.  
"What do you know? The almighty Ryan has a soft side."   
"How? I thought you were killed." Ryan said.  
"Intresting things happen. Such as what you went through."  
"You mean to tell me you had to go through that crap as well."  
"Basically, but on a harder scale."  
"Are you here to help me or hinder me?"  
"It all depends on what you're doing."  
"If you can get me back to Mobius, then I'm asking for your help."  
"Hmm, I guess. Things were getting pretty boring around here anyway."  
"Okay, but can we eat first. You've got no idea how longs its been since I've had pizza."  
----------------------------------  
City Streets  
  
"So, where exactly is this ride you know of?" Ryan asked.  
"There happens to be a rundown G.U.N. base where we can find a spare shuttle. It should get us back to Mobius."  
"Will there be any resistance?"  
"Not that I'm aware of. It's quite dilapidated since G.U.N. began to focus on Mobius."  
"When do you think we should make our move?"  
"We don't need to rush things, but the sooner the better."  
"Okay, in two hours we'll go."  
"We? Does that mean me, too?" Callie asked.  
"Of course. You don't think I'm just gonna leave you here all alone, do you?" Ryan said.  
"Well...."  
"Jeez, you haven't changed a bit have you?"  
"Will you two stop flirting and focus. We have about two hours to prepare and there is no second chance should we fail."  
"Okay, okay. Chill, let's just get ready."  
-----------------------------------  
Dilapidated G.U.N. Ruins  
  
"Man, when you said this place was rundown, you weren't kidding!" Ryan exclaimed.  
In front of him was the run down wall of the base, covered with holes and crumbling down.  
"So where exactly is this spaceship?"  
"It's somewhere in the southern wing of this base. There's a group of them."  
"How many guards are stationed?"  
"Not many. One guard tower and even then, it seems as if the guards are never there."  
"Well then let's get going."  
  
All seemed well....almost too well.  
Ryan began to become just a bit paranoid.  
"Guys, is it just me or is this way too easy?"  
"I've noticed that, too. I just guess this place is way too dilapidated." Callie said.  
"I don't know, just don't get lax."  
They continued on their way and finally caught site of the spaceships.  
"Finally, I get to go home." Ryan said.  
Callie gave him a strange look.  
"What do you mean? Isn't Earth your home?"  
"True, but I've became accustomed to Mobius being my home planet."  
"There's the ship we need to take. Let's go."  
Suddenly a human stepped out from behind the shadows.  
"I don't think you guys are going anywhere."  
Ryan turned around and a chill ran down his spine.  
"NO frickin' way! How did you survive?"  
"Luck, you good guys aren't the only ones to cheat death. Ahh, project Shadow, how good to see you."  
"It's not like wise, Commander."  
"Ryan, isn't that Zoel?" Callie asked.  
"Long story, I'll explain later. (Whispering) Callie, you head towards the shuttle. I'll deal with him."  
Callie slowly made her way towards the shuttle.  
However, Zoel seemed smarter than usual.  
"I don't think so. Take this!" Zoel said firing his revolver at Callie.  
"NO!" Ryan shouted throwing himself in front of her.  
The bullet pierced Ryan's arm, but he seemed to feel no pain.  
"Ryan! Are you okay?" Callie asked.  
"I'll be fine, but I'm more worried about what to do about Zoel."  
"You fools will all die!" Zoel shouted, "Bwahahahahha.....ack!"  
Zoel collapsed to the ground.  
"Um, Shadow? What the hell just happened?" Ryan asked.  
Shadow walked over to Zoel's motion-less body.  
"Yep, he's dead. Bullet right through the skull. But how and who?"  
"That would be me." said a human walking towards them, sniper rifle in hand.  
"Um is it just me or does he look like him as well?" Callie asked.  
"Waitaminute, if Zoel's dead right there then... who is he?!" Shadow said.  
"Zoel?"  
"Yep, it's me....or at least the good me anyway."  
"You mean there's more than one of you?"  
"Yeah, that's right Ryan."  
"I hate to break up this Kodak moment, but can we get a move on?" Shadow interupted.  
"Uh, okay. Onward to Mobius!"  
--------------------------------  
Back at Planet Mobius  
  
"Ready? Final system check....All systems go...Launch!" Tails shouted as his gundam, then Sonic's,   
followed by Knuckles', then Trevor's, Justin's, and finally Ashley's. Taking off towards the remnants of G.U.N.'s army.  
"This should be too easy." Sonic said.  
"Don't get cocky. Remember what happened last time?" Trevor said.  
"Yes," Tails said solemnly, "and we'll make sure not to make that mistake this time."  
So off they flew knowing little of what lie ahead.  
  
"So, those fools are heading towards us.. Let's spring the trap." Captain Vise said.  
Behind him, thousands of mass produced GUNDAMs were lined up, ready to fight.  
  
As our heroes approached, they could not forsee the coming danger.  
"Radar shows normal enemy activity. Everyone split up and take your assigned sectors." Tails said.  
"Let's rock!" Sonic shouted speeding off.  
A few hours later....  
"No sign of enemy forces...this is sooooo boring." Sonic said.  
Just then the com system came on, Tails voice screaming.  
"Sonic! It's too much. There are too many, we're trapped. Hurry, we need help..So..ic..Ne..Hel........."  
"Tails! Tails! Dead...Damn it, this is all we need."  
Sonic took of and headed for Tails' last location.  
---------------------------------  
Somewhere in Space  
  
"So how long till we reach Mobius?" Ryan asked.  
"I figure at our current speed about two hours." Shadow answered.  
"Okay, hey, um...Zoel, toss me those pliers."  
"What are you going to do with those?" Zoel asked.  
"You'll see."  
Ryan deactivated the hologram around his right arm and revealed the metal part.  
"Holy $%#@! What the hell happend to your arm?" Zoel asked.  
"Well, that proves it, their is no way your the evil one. To make a long story short, a mission cost me my arm, so I  
had this one created for me to use."  
"Whoa! Well, at least my evil look-alikes didn't cause it."  
"AHHH!"  
"What the? Will someone quiet Callie?" Ryan said.  
"Ryan, y.your arm, what is wrong with it?"  
Ryan restated what he had just said.  
"Man, talk about tough." Callie remarked.  
"Now let me get back to what I intended to do." Ryan remarked as he opened up a panel in his arm, found the bullet, and  
pulled it our with the pliers.  
"There that should do it." Ryan said switching the hologram back on, "Wake me when we get there."  
Ryan leaned back in his chair and took a well-deserved nap.  
  
Ryan awoke about two hours later, Callie was resting on his shoulder.  
Ryan smiled and checked his watch.  
"Just as I thought, its been about two hours, we should be there soon."  
Ryan saw a familiar blue/green/brown planet coming up.  
"Ah, Mobius. Thank goodness, I'm finally back."  
"Hmm, I see your awake." Shadow said, "We'll be landing in a few minutes, you might want to wake up your friends."  
"'kay. Callie, Callie, wake up." Ryan said nudging her gently.  
"What?" she snapped.  
"Um...we'll be landing soon, so get ready."  
"Oh, okay."  
"(Thinking) Man, she's so strange sometimes. Those mood swings are too unpredictable."  
Zoel heard the commotion and came through the doors.  
"What is going on? I'm trying to rest here."  
"Oh, its nothing. Callie here was a little grumpy that I woke her up." Ryan said.  
Ryan promptly got wacked in the head by Callie.  
Ryan let a swear slip and ignored the pain.  
"So, that's Mobius. It looks so much like Earth."  
"Yeah, 'cept for the fact that instead of humans, you've got anthromorphic animals." Ryan said.  
"Anthromorphic?" Callied said puzzled.  
"It means 'human-like'." Ryan said.  
"Hey, Shadow, try to land as close to my lab as possible. It's about 10 miles west of Knothole."  
"Okay, hang on, we're getting ready to enter the atmosphere."  
--------------------------------  
Knothole  
  
"Oh, Sonic, where are you guys?" said a worried Sally, "G.U.N. shouldn't have put up this much of a resistance."  
Suddenly a blip appeared on the radar.  
"Huh? What in the world is that? A Spaceship?! Let's see....its landing near Ryan's lab. I better hurry and check  
it out." she said rushing towards the ship's landing point.  
------------------------------  
Ryan's lab  
  
As the spaceship landed, Sally watched from the bushes.  
The gangplank lowered and who walked out made Sally rub her eyes in disbeleif.  
"Is that Shadow? and Oh my God, Ryan?!"  
Ryan walked down and onto the ground.  
"It is so good to be back, and it appears my lab is still in good shape."  
Ryan caught sight of someone heading towards them.  
"Huh? Sally? It is her."  
"Ryan, where, how, who?"  
"She's in shock. It doesn't matter right now, I'll explain to everyone later. By the way where is Sonic and the others?"  
Sally fell silent, "They went to finish off G.U.N., but....they haven't returned yet. That was three hours ago."  
"So, we'll just go after them." Ryan said walking into his lab.  
----------------------------  
Lab: Hangar  
  
"I figured they'd rebuild it." Ryan commented, seeing his fully rebuilt GUNDAM ZERO.  
"Whoa, you actually did it. You built a GUNDAM." Zoel said.  
"If you guys are to help, you'll need these." Ryan said, heading towards the control panel.  
"I was hoping to get the chance to use these."   
Ryan placed his palm on a panel, gave voice recognition, and typed in a password.  
A small panel opened in the wall.  
"These I was saving as a last resort. It seems it has come to this." Ryan said, flipping open a glass door and pressing  
a red button.  
Two panel from the hangar floor slid away and two GUNDAMs rose from the ground.  
"I give you the SHADOW GUNDAM, and GUNDAM WING ZERO. Shadow the SHADOW GUNDAM is yours, WING ZERO is Zoel's. I built these  
and hid them in case an emergency ever arose. I think this constitutes as an emergency."  
"How do you pilot these things?" Shadow asked.  
"Don't worry, the instructional program will show you what to do. Now LAUNCH!"  
-----------------------------  
Battlefield  
  
"Sonic, what are we going to do? We're outnumberd and out gunned." Tails said.  
"We can't give up, they have to have a weakness."  
"I can't see one, they seem to quick." Trevor said.  
"Look, we need to do something soon or we're toast." Knuckles reminded them.  
Just then they heard a scream over the com system.  
"Rain of Plasma!"  
Suddenly, hundreds of the G.U.N. mobile suits disappeared.  
"Sonic, look at the radar. Approximately 1,934 of them were taken out from that one attack."  
"But the question is, who did it?"  
The familiar red GUNDAM landed near his friends.  
"Hmm, that was easy. I'm crushed you guys, you started the party without me."  
"Wait, that GUNDAM, that voice, the acquired human cockiness....Ryan?" Sonic said.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out."  
"Oh my God, your back, your back!"  
"First things first. Let's finish up here and then we'll talk later."  
Ryan dashed off and released some "Gundam Fury" on the enemy taking out ten at a time.  
Sonic gained some speed and sliced through a row of twenty.  
Knuckles charged up his spike missles and let them go, blowing up another 15.  
"Hey, leave us some action." Zoel said, flying in.  
He charged the Buster Gun and let loose with the monster beam, blowing up a hundred easily.  
Not to be left out, Shadow used his Chaos Control and warped through thirty of them, detonating them at supersonic speeds.  
"Shadow, you're back to?" Sonic asked.  
"Yep, it takes more than some colony to stop me."  
After what seemed like an eternity, all that was left was the main base.  
"Ready guys?" Ryan said as all nine of them charged their beam cannons, "FIRE!!"  
When they let loose with the blast, it was blocked by a barrier protecting the base.  
"Damn, we'll have to destroy hand-to-hand."  
Ryan charged in and slice away with his Plasma cutlasses.  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles diced the building with their beam saber.  
The others picked up any stragglers trying to escape.  
Finally the last of them was destroyed.  
"We did it, we defeated G.U.N. for the last time. Now let's go home and celebrate." Ryan said.  
"Yeah!" they all shouted in agreement.  
--------------------------------------  
Later that night: Knothole  
  
Light were strung around, food being cooked, music blasting, this was a party.  
The reason, both Ryan's return and G.U.N.'s destruction.  
Ryan looked around for his friends.  
He noticed Knuckles and Zoel sitting off to the side.  
"Hey, guys, what's up? This is a part, you know."  
"Eh, we're not too keen with this party stuff."  
"I'm with Knux, you live it up."  
Suddenly a certain song was starting.  
"Hey, Knux, let's go. I'll get Sonic and Tails."  
Zoel was puzzled but figured that he was up to something Ryanish, as usual.  
Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger began to play.  
"Work it." Ryan said.  
"Make it." Tails said.  
"Do it." Sonic said.  
"Makes us." Knuckles said.  
"Harder." Ryan said, throwing a punch.  
"Better." Tails said, giving the peace sign.  
"Faster." Sonic said, making a running pose.  
"Stronger." Knux said, punching his fists together.  
"More than."  
"Hour."  
"Hour."  
"Never."  
"Ever."  
"After."  
"Work is."  
"Over."  
"Work it Harder, Make it Better, Do it Faster, Makes us Stronger." they all said.  
"More than Ever, Hour After Hour, Work is never over."  
Breaking into the quick guitar solo, they did air guitar.  
"Work it Harder, Do it Faster, More than ever, Work is over."  
"Work it Harder, Make it Better, Do it Faster, Makes us , More than ever, hour after hour, work is never over."  
They did the finishing pose and then bowed.  
Amazingly they got the praise of the crowd.  
"Figures, he always did have too much time on his hands."  
"Shh, Zoel. I think it was very good, imagine the effort put into it." Callie replied.  
While Live'n'Learn was playing for all to jam to, Ryan walked towards the Ring Pool.  
Sonic followed him, wondering what was up.  
Ryan sat there and looked up towards the skies, at the stars shining in all their brilliance.  
Sonic tried to sneak up on Ryan, but once again stepped on a stick.  
"Hey, Sonic. What are you following me for?"  
"I want to know what's up? Why so melancholy?"  
"I'm not melancholy, for the first time in my life, I feel complete. I have my friends, new and old; a new life, and a second  
chance on that life. And you know what?"  
"What, Ryan?"  
"Considering all I've been through, I wouldn't change it for anything."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THE END^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Questions Unanswered...  
Past problems...  
Earth's disaster...  
What really happened...  
The truth of Earth's fate,  
G.U.N.'s involvement,  
Zoel is the key....  
  
Backstory: Key to the Past 


End file.
